Laughs
by August57
Summary: What happens when Batman forbids Robin to laugh. A mess thats' what.


**Disclaimer: I dont own nothin**

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

"Yes"

"No"

"Come on, yyyyyyyyeeessssss" Wally whined.

"I SAID NO" Robin crossed his arms across his chest and sent Wally and his team around him a Bat glare that would have sent even the Bats cringing. Wally and the team backed up surpised about their youngest teammates tone.

"Dude..." started Artemis.

"Well at least he said no" Robin muttered around his breath arms still crossed across his chest. They all knew why Robin was in such a bad mood and they knew it had to do with Batman but not why.

M'gann shrugged and frowned, "Why are you so mad?" She asked worried.

"Batman" He said simply. He got up from the couch and started towards the door.

"We know that but what else is bothering you?" Kaldur frowned.

Robin turned around quickly really mad now, "BATMAN, is mad at my last missions and is forbidding me to do anything fun BECAUSE he thinks it is making me soft. OH, on top of it all he refuses me to laugh because He says everybody can tell its me or where I am or something like that!" His face had gone red to match his costume. He stormed out of the room and slamed the door behind him.

Wally was the first to recover from Robin's rant, "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard" He breathed. The others nodded in agreement sliently.

"I am going to talk to Batman" Kaldur said walking towards the door Robin had exited a few minutes before. But Wally held him back for once being the voice of reason, "No, he wouldn't change his mind." He frowned

"We got to snap him out of it" Superboy spoke up for the first time.

Wally smiled, "I have a idea"

* * *

><p>It had been days since the knew Bat rule and Robin's team could clearly see gloominess etched on his face. He was always either working friously on his computer or punching bags in the training room. Every time Wally and the others tried to make him laugh. He would open his mouth like he was about to laugh then shake his head and frown then walk out of the room. Even the Justice League members had seen this and tried to talk some sense into Batman but he refused to listen. Everyone missed the signature crackling that was Robin's laugh. Except Batman as far as everyone else knew.<p>

Robin walked into the Cave to the sound of yelling and raised his eyebrow to the scene before him. He watched dumbfounded as his jaw dropped. Artemis had Wally in a headlock and all the team was tring to pry them all off each other.

"You stupid-"

"I'm stupid! You are a-"

"Why you little-"

"My-"

There arugments could be heard over all of the yelling of everyone else. Suddenly the Justice Leaugers ran in because of the noise. Flash smiled at yelled, "Get her Kid!"

Green Arrow punched Flash in the arm and proceeded to pry off the two. All the members of YJ and JL rushed towards the pair of sidekicks. The whole room was yelling but the loudest was totally Artemis and Wally. Suddenly all the members fell on to each other making a huge Justice League and Young Justice League sandwich. Robin face grew red from trying to hold back his laughter. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Loud crackling laughter echoed in the already noisy Cave. All the yelling and scrambling stopped instanly and they stared at Robin, who was now doubled over laughing. Superboy grunted from under Martian Manhunter, "Of all the times we try to make you laugh, you chose-"

Wally, at the bottom of the pile, poked his head through Green Lantern's armpit, and interruputed, "Who cares, we made him laugh! We made him laugh!" Everyone in the pile smiled and clapped even though they were all still crushing each other. Robin was still doubled over laughing, letting out all his laughter from the last few days, when everyone heard a gruff clearing of the throat. Robin suddenly straighten and stiffen his mouth a thin line and everyone was quiet. Batman walked slowly up to ward and everone heard Robin gulp, his face expessionless. Batman stood in front of him igroning the scene behind him. Batman held up his hand and everyone in the room flinched freeing the worst.

But Batman just placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and smiled, "Finally" Robin opened and closed his mouth utterly confused as everyone else in the room.

"What?" exclaimed Flash, who was under Wonder Woman and quite enjoying it.

Bataman with out turning around said, "I wanted Robin to learn...how to disobey or in other words...follow his instinct"

Robin's face turned bright red and he swallowed, "YOU...you tricked me!"

He smiled, "Yep"

Robin couldn't say anything he just stood there shellshocked. Superman from under M'gann breathed, "Wow"

"Flash get your hands off me!" Wonder Woman suddenly screamed. She jumped off him and punched him.

"As...much I liked being under there...you were...starting to...suffocate me" He gasped between breaths.

The whole room filled with laughter but the happiest was a crackling laughter.


End file.
